


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Rebecca and Riza are having a girl's night out. Rebecca is looking for a man, but Riza's not doing her duty as wingwoman.





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **I love Riza and Rebecca’s friendship, and I hope you do too.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: Do you think I’m afraid of a woman.**

************

“You’re supposed to be helping me find a man.” 

Rebecca looked over at her friend who was draining her cocktail glass. 

Riza put down her glass and sighed. “You know I’m not any good at flirting.” 

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” She waved her hand. “Just flirt with him like you do with Mustang.”

“I don’t flirt with the Colonel.” Riza straightened up and crossed her legs. “We are just colleagues.”

“Uh huh.” Leaning forward, Rebecca raised an eyebrow. “Colleagues who enjoy spending time together.”

“Yes.”

“Colleagues who want to rip each other’s clothes off.”

“Rebecca!!”

Rebecca smirked and smacked the table. “Come on let’s get cocktails. There are some hotties at the bar, and we are going to make them want me.”

The two women headed for the bar, which was thronged with people. Two men stepped away from the bar allowing Riza and Rebecca to reach the front. 

The red-haired barman smiled at Rebecca. “Can I get you a drink, love?” 

Rebecca returned the smile. “Two Margaritas please.”

Riza fished in her handbag for her purse. “Let me pay for this round.”

“Nonsense!” 

The women whipped around. It was one of the men who made room for them at the bar. 

“Two beautiful ladies like you should never have to pay for drinks.”

Rebecca gave him a quick once over. He was certainly handsome with black, curly hair and piercing blue eyes. She smirked at him about to accept his offer, but Riza got there first. 

The blonde inclined her head. “Thank you, but we can pay for our own drinks.”

“Riza, don’t be so impolite.” Rebecca slapped Riza’s arm. She turned to Mr. Handsome. “What she means to say is thank you.”

The other man that had moved aside for them stepped forward. He wasn’t quite as handsome as his friend, but she his beautiful green eyes. 

Mr Handsome sidled up the bar and handed the money to the bar man. The two women took their drinks. 

“Thank you for the drink.” Rebecca raised the glass. “To old friends, and to new friends.”

Mr Handsome and Mr Not Quite As Handsome followed suit with the toast.

The latter addressed Riza’s bosom. “I could think of a few ways you lovely ladies could thank us.”

Rebecca clenched her glass tighter, her other hand balled at her side.

“Thank you for the drink,” Riza said, her voice cool, “but that doesn’t mean that you bought us.”

While Riza squeezed past the two men, Mr Handsome whispered in Rebecca’s ear, “We could go somewhere quiet.” 

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Rebecca heard her friend hiss.

Rebecca lost interest in Mr. Handsome and turned to his friend. “If you want to keep your family jewels then you’ll stay away from my friend.”

“It’s alright Becca,” said Riza, “let’s just go back to our table.”

How could she be so calm? If only they knew who they were pawing. 

Rebecca shook her head. “First he implies we’re whores and now he’s groping you.”

Ignoring Riza’s hand on her arm, Rebecca glared at Mr Not Quite As Handsome.

The bastard grinned. “What are you going to about it, princess?”

Rebecca got right in his face, “You just try me!”

“Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”

The last word was imbued with so much disbelief that Rebecca was determined to prove him wrong. She swung her fist and hit him in the nose with as much force as she could muster. She wasn’t sure if it was the momentum or the surprise that knocked him off his feet. 

You could hear a pin drop in the bar. Everyone had their attention on the dark haired woman and the fair haired man on the floor who was holding his nose.

“You bitch,” he roared.

Rebecca turned to Riza, who was trying stifle a smile. 

“We should-” Riza began. 

Rebecca dimly hears the door open. 

“Our dates are here.” Riza grabbed Rebecca by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

“What are you-” 

Rebecca looked up and noticed Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc by the door.

“Roy!” 

Her friend’s voice sounded so unlike her, much like the girl she could have been rather than the woman she was.

“It’s so good to see you,” Riza continued in that girlish voice.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. What was that the Riza said about not flirting with her superior?

Mustang caught on quickly to their situation, but he looked far too pleased to be taking Riza by the arm.

“Looking gorgeous, Rebecca.” Havoc winked at her.

Reluctantly, Rebecca let Havoc put an arm around her.

“Keep your hand where I can see it,” she whispered in his ear.

  
**Fin**  



End file.
